Harry Potter y La Camara de Merlin
by GTAD
Summary: Harry y los elementales tendran que buscar un arma en la Camara de Merlín la unica arma que puede destruir el ultimo Horrocruxes, el cuerpo de Voldemort, para poder retornar la paz y la tranquilidad al mundo, tanto mágico como muggle


Primer capitulo

"Una lección para Tío Vernon"

No había ni un alma en la avenida, solo se oían los lejanos cláxones de los carros que se dirigían a la ciudad, un joven de 16 años, cabellos un poco desarreglados, ojiverde, miraba por la ventana de su habitación en el #4 de Privet Drive, como esperando que un milagro lo sacara del infierno en que se convertían todos sus veranos junto a sus "parientes" los Dursley; su nombre es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el joven mas popular en el mundo mágico...

Harry!!!- llamaba Tio Vernon, interrumpiendo el momento de tranquilidad de Harry- baja inmediatamente!!!

Dicho esto el joven bajaba las escaleras lo mas lento que podia sin parecer que no queria bajar…

si Tio Vernon- pronuncio Tio Vernon

quiero que saques la basura, limpies los platos sucios y barras- le dijo apenas lo vio- después quiero que salgas de la casa, no te quiero cerca de la casa esta noche, hasta que yo t diga cuando esta claro?

si- dijo Harry con tono de felicidad- por fin voy a salir

Después de hcer todo lo que el tio Vernon le ordenó fue directamente a su cuarto a buscar unos guantes y un gorro pues empezaba a dar frio a esa hora…salio y empezó a caminar hasta el parque pues era ahí donde pasaba casi todo el tiempo en que lo dejaban salir, llego al parque y fue directamente a "su" arbol, como lo habia bautizado pues era el unico lugar en el maldito parque en que el se sentia protegido… al llegar se sento como siempre y empezo a meditar que al dia siguiente seria el regreso a Hogwarts- su verdadero hogar, cuando estaba meditando eso vio aparecer entre los arboles a la pandilla de Dudley- ellos siempre que lo molestaban hasta no poder mas- claro el se defendia pero ellos le ganaban en número, al verlos…

Abscondo!!- dijo Harry apuntandose con la varita para volverse invisible- gracias a Dios que recordo que le habían concedido el permiso para realizar magia afuera de Hogwarts puesto que como habia empezado la guerra contra Voldemort le concedieron ese privilegio lo cual no fue por mucho tiempo puesto que al dia siguiente cumpliria 17 años y seria ya mayor de edad asi que le habian concedido el permiso en los ultimos momentos de sus 16 años y por consiguiente de su minoria de edad…

oh Dios!!! Me salve- dijo para si mismo mientras la pandilla se alejaba- Endore!!!- dijo y volvio a ser visible

Pasaron los minutos en los que Harry medito sobre la guerra que se acercaba, la profecia, sus amigos, Hogwarts…

Hogwarts!!!!-entonces recordo que hacia ya tres dias que Ron habia ido a Privet Drive a decirle que Remus y Tonks iban a ir buscarlo la noche del 30 de julio para llevarlo a Grimmould place...

que voy a hacer seguro que Remus y Tonks no saben que hay visitas en la casa... se van a aparecer!!!... oh no!!!- dijo mientras corria con todas sus fuerzas pero el sabia que no iba a llegar a tiempo asi que...

Aceleri!!!- dijo y se convirtió en un rayo corriendo hasta que llego al #4 de Privet Drive.

Cuando entro se encontro con Tio Vernon

que haces aquí te dije...-dijo por lo bajo para que no lo escucharan

pero es que es importante- dijo Harry

ahora no- dijo Tio Vernon- vete inmediatamente a tu cuarto

pero...

ya!!- grito por lo bajo

esta bien

en ese momento Harry penso que era hora de darle una lección a Tio Vernon, asi que se fue sin refutar mas

Pasaron como 20 minutos en los que Harry arreglo sus cosas y le dio una ojeada a sus nuevos libros puesto que ya los tenia...

Flash Back

Era 10 de julio y todo estaba tranquilo en Privet Drive, eran las 7:30 de la noche, una lechuza se poso en el afeizar de la ventana del cuarto del joven de 16 años, con una carta en la pata...

debe ser la carta de Hogwarst pero como se atrevieron a mandarlo por lechuza si estamos en guerra, puede ser que la hechizaron no se...- dijo mientras la desataba de la pata del animal

si es de Hogwarts- dijo viendo el sello con el distinto de Hogwarts impreso en el- deben ser los nuevos libros- dijo- pero como voy a hacer para comprarlos?, esta carta siempre me llega a la Madriguera o a Grimmould place, pero no aquí... ya se la Sra. Figg

me puede ayudar

Al dia siguiente Harry busco a la Sra. Figg para que le ayudara; lo que tenia que hacer era decirle a sus tios que si le prestaban a Harry para que la ayudara con los viveres que iba a comprar y que ella no podia con todos

Ellos aceptaron asi que Harry se fue con la Sra. Figg para el caldero chorreante , rumbo al Callejón Diagon, compro sus cosas y regreso un poco tarde a la casa de sus tios alejando que se había entretenido con la Sra. y que se les había ido el tiempo

Fin Flash Back

Al cabo de esos 20 minutos se oyó un ¡Plop! Y seguidamente gritos

deben haber llegado, jajajaja- reia Harry por lo bajo pero terminando en una sonora carcajada, antes de bajar

oh Dios mio!! Que sacrilegio!!- gritaba el invitado mientras Tio Vernon trataba de calmarlo, Remus y Tonks también reian pero a la ves estaban preocupados por que tendrían que explicarle a McGonagal por que la habian desobedecido pues ella les había dicho que se aparecieran afuera y que tocaran a la puerta pero ellos se aparecieron adentro de la casa para ahorrarse el esfuerzo...

que vamos a hacer- pregunto Tonks algo nerviosa

lo primero que tenemos que hacer es borrarle la memoria a ese muggle- dijo Remus bastante tranquilo

esta bien pero que sea rapido por que va para la puerta- dijo Tonks aun mas asustada y nerviosa

esta bien ¿cuál era el hechizo?... a ya me acorde ¡Jerchlijen Glikbunsh!- grito Remus

Acto seguido el muggle no recordo nada asi que los dos magos mayores fueron, junto al ya-no-tan menor, al cuarto del ultimo

hola Harry ¿cómo estas?- pregunto su "tio" Remus

bien Remus y tu?- respondio el ojiverde

aquí, bueno ya estas listo?- pregunto el licano

si nos vamos?- pregunto Harry

enseguida dame la mano- le dijo Tonks

Después de haber agarrado sus pertenencias y haberle dado la mano a Tonks, fue transportado a Grimmould place

Harry!!!- gritaba la Sra. Weasly mientras lo estrangulaba con unos de sus abrazos

hola Harry- dijo Ron dándole la mano al ojiverde

Harry!!- decia Hermione mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo

Hola Ginny- dijo Harry

Hola- respondió cortante la pelirroja

bueno Harry debes tener hambre- pregunto Molly- arrastrando a Harry a la cocina del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, la cual desde la muerte de Dumbledore () la dirigía Minerva Mcgonagal, junto con Remus Lupin, pues ella no podia con todo

ya tienes todo lo que necesitas para este año?- le pregunto Molly

si, Sra. Weasly- respondió Harry

bien, bien- dijo sirviéndole un plato de sopa de chicharos, la cual Harry detestaba pero se la comía por respeto a Molly

Terminando de cenar

bueno Harry, tu dormiras con Ron en el mismo cuarto de hace 2 años- dijo Molly

esta bien- contesto Harry

Dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir

Harry, Harry!!!! Levantate!!!!- gritaba Ron medio sorprendido pues se había despertado primero que Harry

Ron que pasa?- decia Harry mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas

Harry son las 10:30 a.m. y tenemos que estar en el tren a las 11:00 para no perderlo entiendes??

a ok- le dijo Harry mientras se levantaba

Luego de un baño, se vistio y salio... no pudo desayunar pues era muy tarde asi que comeria en el tren

Llegaron a las 10:57 a la estacion de King Cross, pues no pudieron aparecerse pues Mcgonagal se los había prohibido, no se sabe por que, y corrieron para llegar al anden 9 ¾ y el expreso de Hogwarts...

La buena noticia es que llegaron a tiempo y la mala es que tuvieron que compartir su compartimiento con 3 personas afortunadamente todas Gryffindor...


End file.
